At A Loss
by CelticHeiressFiona
Summary: SLASH The final battle has finally come and Harry's loved ones are at a loss as they watch him duel with Voldemort. Sort of AU.
1. Chapter1: The Final Battle

All of the Harry Potter characters and spells and anything from the books and movies belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Anything that doesn't look familiar most likely belongs to me.

* * *

Ron, Draco and Hermione pounded on the barrier that separated them and the rest of the school, teachers and Headmaster included, from Harry and Voldemort. Remus and Sirius stood beside them staring half in shock, half in surprise at Harry and Voldemort, who were readying themselves for the duel of the century. No one present had thought Harry would do something as extreme as put up a barrier around them to keep them safe. Then again, no one doubted that Voldemort would use any of them to get to Harry. Voldemort and Harry circled each other on the grounds.

"Are you ready, boy? Ready to finally meet your parents? See them again after these 15 years?" Voldemort asked coldly, "You know I could easily break through your tiny barrier. You thought it could protect them?" He began to laugh mercilessly.

"What are you laughing about Tom? You know you should never ever underestimate your enemy," Harry replied in just as cold a tone as Voldemort's. Those behind the barrier visibly shivered to hear Harry's tone in such a cold and merciless tone.

"Why, I am shocked and appalled that you think I would underestimate you! You are nothing but a small, weak child whose power could never match mine, let alone surpass it. _Crucio!_"

Harry dodged the curse easily, which led to a flurry of curses, hexes, and jinxes passing between the two. After nearly 15 minutes of dueling each other, Harry was covered in small cuts and his breathing was ragged. He stood weakly for a few seconds before falling to his knees. Voldemort limped forward a few feet.

"This is it, boy. Are you afraid of death? You choose. This could be long, drawn-out and painful or short, sweet and _almost _painless." He laughed that high, cold, and maniacal laugh of his. Harry looked up and spit in his face. Before anyone could mutter a word, Voldemort cast the Cruciatus Curse. Harry screamed in agony as he felt his entire body seize up in pain. Voldemort stopped just as quickly as he had cast the curse.

"Now boy, will you join me?"

"Never."

"Fine. Have it your way. _Plurimae Multaque Poena!_"

Harry screamed in the utter most agony as one of the oldest and most painful curses was placed upon him. Voldemort removed the curse once again. Now most of the people behind the barrier were either sobbing or trying desperately and unsuccessfully to get out from behind it. Harry coughed violently as his stomach lurched from the pain of the curse. It hurt him to even move the slightest millimeter.

"Do you know what I will do as you are on death's threshold, Potter? I will take down your pitiful barrier and kill each one of your friends and dear ones . . . one-by-one, and I will make you watch as each of them dies and then I will finally kill you. And you will die knowing that they died because of you. It is all your fault, Harry. Every death in this war was your fault. You were their Savior, Harry. Now look what is going to happen. It is all your fault.

"And do you know why that is Harry? It is because you loved them. Each one of them is so dear to you that they will never let you go but when they met you and bonded with you. They also signed there own death warrants. Now they will each die because of you. Some of them will even die a second time. Cedric Diggory died because _you _told him to take the Triwizard Cup with you. Sirius Black died because he came to the rescue for you. Sibyl Trelawney died because of her prophecy about you. Your parents died in the First War to save you. So many more died because of you. And so many more will die. _Wingardium Leviosa_."

Harry's body floated limply in the air so that he could see the people behind his barrier.

"And they will each die, because you tried to save them. First that mutt of a godfather, then the werewolf, then your blonde sweetheart, then those redheaded Mudblood lovers and the Mudblood. They will each die because of you. _Finite Incantatem._"

Harry fell to the ground in an unceremonious heap with a muffled gasp of pain. Voldemort laughed a cold and triumphant laugh as he turned to take down the barrier. Behind him, Harry rose on to unsteady feet. His breath hitched as he tried to steady himself.

"Not so fast, Tom. This is not over yet."

Voldemort turned and stared Harry directly in the eye. Harry's eyes glowed in the utmost fury.

"What will you do? Kill me? I will just find a new body to host my spirit until I resurrect my own body."

"Oh don't worry. I've got that figured out. _Tene animus! Avada Kedavra!_"

Voldemort's eye widened in surprise and horror as he realized that Harry Potter had once again, for the last and final, thwarted his plans. As Voldemort fell to the ground in death, the barrier that had been keeping Hogwarts and its students and staff safe fell. Harry stayed standing for a few seconds once again before his knees buckled and his legs gave way beneath him. Professors Dumbledore and Snape, Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, and Draco ran to Harry as many of the students were forced back inside by Hagrid and Professors Sprout and McGonagoll.

"Molly, Arthur go help Poppy ready the Infirmary. Severus, go and make sure that Madam Pomfrey has all that she needs," Professor Dumbledore ordered them. No one stopped to tell him otherwise. Harry looked around him at the blurry figures surrounding him. His vision was starting to fade.

"Harry! Harry, please don't leave us! Don't leave me! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I acted like such a bloody git!" Draco pleaded with him. Hermione was sobbing into Ron's shirt as he tried to calm her a few feet away. Harry coughed violently as he tried to stop them.

"No. . . . I'm . . . one . . . should be . . . sorry . . . put . . . all . . . in. . . . danger . . . " He started coughing violently again. Sirius stroked Harry's unruly black hair away from his face. Draco's eyes clouded with tears.

"No, Harry, no! You didn't put us in danger. Everything that evil, vile creature said is not true!" Hermione exclaimed. Remus nodded.

"She's right, Harry, she's right. None of it was true," agreed Remus. Harry's eyes started to droop. He yawned and then grimaced in pain.

"No. . . . no, Harry. You have to stay awake for just a little while longer. Just until we get you up to the Hospital Wing," pleaded Draco again. Tears streaked down his pale cheeks. Professor Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and gently placed Harry on it. Sirius held Draco as the small group followed them up the grounds and into the school. As they entered the Infirmary, Madam Pomfrey bustled over and started tending to Harry.

"All of you out!" she cried, "I'm sorry, but I can't have you all hovering about as I try to tend to Harry."

Ron held Hermione as they sat on the floor in the corridor outside the Infirmary. Draco slid down the wall to sit down on the floor. Molly Weasley sat down and held him as sobs racked through him.

"H-how could I h-have b-been so s-stupid!" he cried, "I c-can't lo-ose him. N-none of us c-can."

He had spoken the very words everyone had been thinking. None of them could lose him.

* * *

Okay, so this is the first fic I'll probably be pulling through with. It probably won't be long. If I get enough reviews or a I get a really really good idea, which ever comes first, I might write a second chapter or a sequel one-shot. You guys decide. This work was thejoint production of boredom, hours of fanfic-reading and a pint of Edy's Strawberry Ice Cream, none of which belong to meexcept forthe boredom.

_Tene animus _means Hold his soul.

_Plurimae Multaque Poena_ means Many and most Injuries. All of those words are from my Latin text book from school. Fanfiction is probably the only thing that it's been really actually useful to me since I started taking Latin.

So Read and Review. And I'm sorry to all of those who read Family but I've lost my muse for that one. That and my will to finish it. I have a few chapters written for it but its pretty much gone. Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2:How is he?

CHF:Okay here to read today's disclaimer is everyone's favorite blondeSlytherin, DRACO:squee:  
Draco: OO okay anyway. . .normal disclaimer:CHF don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything from the Harry Potter books,movies, etc., all of that good stuffers belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.I believe.  
CHF:sigh: But you're here now Dray:huggle:  
Draco: Oh dear. Okay you :points to readers: go on read the fic while I try to get her off me.  
CHF:still hanging onto Draco: I'll never let go!  
Draco:points at her:You don't own that lil cliche either!  
CHF:Fine ruin my fun. :sticks out tongue:

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey sighed as she approached the door of the Hogwarts Infirmary. She did all she could to heal Harry Potter after the Final Battle of the Second War. Now it was all up to Harry if he would live or not. She stopped herself before openiong the door. She had to remain calm as she told them the news, but this boy, Harry, had always seemed almost like one of her own. _Now, we must dedicate that bed to him,_ she thought. _He has used it enough._ However, as she opened the door and saw the pained and tear stained faces of his family and friends, she could barely contain herself. She felt that familiar tingling sensation of tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She took a deep breath.

"He's resting now, but I've done all I can for him. It's all up to him now if he survives," she said trying desperately not to cry. She saw Draco Malfoy stand up from where he had been sitting on the floor. Sirius Black put his arm around his shoulders comfortingly.

"C-can we see him now?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly from rying and from the shock of what had happened over the last few hours. Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"You can all see him now, but please be quiet," she said as she led them into the Infirmary.

Draco, Ron and Hermione sat down next to Harry's bed while Sirius, Remus and Professor Dumbledore talked in hushed tones near the Infirmary door.

"He had so many injuries," she said in a slightly hushed tone, "The most damage was done by the Injuries Curse. He also had a few broken ribs. I managed to heal those and some of the more shallow cuts and bruises on his body. There were a few wounds that will have to heal on their own. His magic and body were both exhausted from the battle. It is all up to him now. If he makes it through the night, then there is some hope of recovery. However, if he doesn't, well. . ."

Professor Dumbledore nodded solemnly. Remus paled considerably while Sirius collapsed into a chair behind them. He put his head in his hands.

"We can't lose him, Remus," he sobbed, "We just can't." Remus nodded sadly.

"I know, Siri," He said sadly, "I know."

"Sirius, Remus, there are still other dangers to Harry," Professor Dumbledore conceded to them, "If Harry does make it through this, there are still Death Eaters out there that would harm him."

Remus's eyes widened in realization. Even though many of the Death Eaters had been either killed or sent to Azkaban, there were still some of Voldemort's inner circle on the loose.

"I'll set up extra precautions at Grimmauld Place, The Burrow, and Miss Granger's parents' house," said Professor Dumbledore. He turned to leave but Sirius stopped him.

"Professor, place some extra wards around the summer house in Wales also," Sirius said in a tone that told him not to question him as of yet.

Professor Dumbledore nodded in understanding and left the Infirmary. At Harry's bedside, Draco brushed a stray lock of ebony hair away from Harry's face.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Draco murmured as a stray tear slid down his cheek, "Just please come back to us."

Sirius and Remus got up from where they had been near the Infirmary door and walked over to Harry's bed. The three sixth years looked up at Sirius and Remus as they stopped near Harry's bed.

"You guys have had a long day," Sirius stated in a surprisingly calm tone, "Maybe you three should go get some sleep."

Draco shook his head. "I'm not going. I can't leave him," he stated solemnly. Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement. Sirius nodded. He understood how he felt. Just then, the door to the Infirmary opened. Professor McGonagoll peeked her head in. When she saw Sirius and Remus, she opened the door wider and stepped in.

"Sirius, Remus, Albus would like to see you for a moment," she told them. They nodded. "We'll be back soon."

They strode quickly through the halls up to he Headmaster's office. Professor McGonagoll told the stone gargoyle the password (Smarties) and the three made their way up the stairs to Professor Dumbledore's office. Professor Dumbledore was standing behind his desk with his back to the door. He turned around when Professor McGonagoll closed the door behind them.

"Good you're here then," he sighed, "I've just gotten some extremely important information concerning Harry and the Death Eaters that are still on the loose.

"Apparently, should the Dark Lord fail in killing Harry, Voldemort left a back-up plan for his Death Eaters to follow. It consists of a curse being placed on Harry. Fortunately, Harry's has to be in the immediate vicinity of at least one Death Eater. They only need one to place the curse upon Harry. Unfortunately, we don't know what curse this is or how we can stop this plan of theirs.

"Also, a few of the inner circle that were in Azkaban mangaed to escape. Peter Pettigrew and Rodolphus Lestrange along with a few others were able to escape yesterday. Why we only found out now, I don't know. However" He was suddenly cut off by a loud sound piercing through the air.

"Good heavens!" exclaimed Professor McGonagoll. "The wards have been breached!" Sirius's eyes widened in realization. He whispered something that only the keenest ears could hear.

"Harry."

* * *

And so ends chapter 2. Review!

Now review response.

**angel-yuripa**: Thanks bunches fer reading! I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I hope you enjoyed this lil chapter also. I'm glad you liked the spell thing also.

CHF:okay guys review please!


End file.
